<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Гаргулья by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), TinARu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107003">Гаргулья</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020'>fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu'>TinARu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Gentlemen (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Character Study, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Implied Pairing, Implied Relationships, Out of Character, POV Fletcher, Past Drug Use, Past Prostitution, Present Tense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Флэтчер давно смирился, что досье на Рэймонда будет собирать целую вечность. И это не фигура речи, а точно рассчитанное время.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coach/Raymond Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 5 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини R-NC-21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Гаргулья</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/gifts">Walter_K</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано по заявке с инсайда: «напишите какой-нибудь черный юмор и character study про рея о том, что так клиниться на контроле может только тот, кому реально есть что скрывать)) (я знаю, что в реале это так не работает, но пусть у рея будут ко всему прочему толпы совершенно неожиданных всратейших тараканов и жуткие холодящие кровь истории прошлого, о которых никто никогда не узнает)».</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Во всем Лондоне нет ни одного преступного авторитета, который бы не понимал, что трогать Микки Пирсона опасно. Это вам не чувачок из подворотни. Воровать у него могут только идиоты, пребывающие в абсолютном незнании, кто такой Пирсон и на что этот человек способен. Говорят, что Пирсон когда-то перебил целую банду в одиночку. При помощи мачете. Говорят, что навел Скотленд-Ярд на след якудза. Говорят, что взорвал баржу с чужими наркотиками, когда учуял конкуренцию. Говорят, что если ты ему не понравишься, то можешь спокойно прыгать в Темзу, резать вены или пить горсти таблеток. Все не так страшно, если Микки Пирсон решит натравить на тебя Рэймонда Смита. </p><p>О цепном псе Микки знают все, но не знают ничего. Он вроде как был с Пирсоном с самого начала, но до того его вроде никто не видел. Или видел, но история столь темная и страшная, что копаться в ней никто не хочет. Рэй носит рубашки за несколько сотен фунтов каждая, уважает дорогие часы и запонки, не пьет алкоголь, который не стоил бы неразумно больших денег, и носит винтажные очки в толстой оправе. Его тренчи прославились тем, что под ними может скрываться как глок, так и калашников, или, что самое страшное, самый настоящий тесак. А еще он даже слишком хорошо водит. Аккуратно и быстро. В общем, эта сука догонит.</p><p>Про самокрутки Рэя, которые он выкуривает на местах преступлений, ходят целые легенды. Впрочем, доказать что-то никто все равно не сумеет. Ведь еще более дикие слухи твердят о его всеобъемлющей любви к контролю, благодаря которой полицейские могут каждое место преступления хоть вылизать, но так и не найти даже следа Рэя и его подчиненных. И уж тем более Микки Пирсона. </p><p>Флэтчер давно смирился, что досье на Рэймонда будет собирать целую вечность. И это не фигура речи, а точно рассчитанное время. Потому что Рэймонд вездесущ, но при этом незаметен. За один день его могут увидеть в десяти разных местах, но порой случаются застои, когда он проваливается буквально сквозь землю. Где Рэймондо был неделю в марте две тысячи двенадцатого? А пятнадцать дней в середине октября две тысячи семнадцатого? Видимо, на дне бездны, потому что данных нет, сведений о перелетах ― тоже, а очевидцев тем более. Рэй умеет скрываться с радаров. </p><p>Флетчер осознает, что его интерес далеко не невинный. Выяснить и разнюхать всю чернуху, все успешно спрятанное грязное белье. Узнать каждый нюанс о гребаной загадке по имени Рэймонд Смит. Вот его цель. Нахрена ему это нужно? Без понятия. Похоть, которую он, конечно, испытывает в отношении Рэймонда, объяснить такое любопытство не может. Просто Рэй интригует. Как “Черный квадрат” Малевича. Как модная подача бургеров без булки. Как новый шлак от Нетфликса, на который он за каким-то хером подписался на старость лет. Как будто у него есть время там что-то смотреть.</p><p>Увы, но Рэймонд Смит ― не остросюжетный сериал. Он досье с грифом супер секретно. Запечатан, скрыт, отправлен на дальнюю полку, а потом сожжен. До прочтения, потому что читать оказалось некому. </p><p>Флэтчер начинает рано, как только знакомится с таинственным блондином с оттопыренными ушами и слегка небритой рожей. В две тысячи восьмом. Одевается Рэй тогда скромнее, но и бизнес у них с Микки только набирает обороты. Впрочем, абсолютно непробиваемое выражение лица и странный тик уже присутствуют. Тик, к слову, сначала кажется забавным. Даже милым. Через несколько лет, когда Флэтчер своими глазами видит, как Рэй ножом вырезает человеку сердце, а после брезгливо снимает предварительно надетые перчатки и очередной, уже абсолютно убитый, тренч, странная особенность Рэя кривить лицо перестает быть интересным фактом, приписанным карандашом в уголке досье. Потому что прямо в подворотне, стоя над трупом, Рэй остервенело моет руки водой из бутылки, которую любезно держит Банни. Рэймонд трет, и трет, и трет. Он весь дергается, губы искривлены, глаза быстро моргают, брови нахмурены. В тот момент его лицо похоже на морду гаргульи с какого-нибудь готического собора. Не злой, скорее печальной, глядящей на прихожан с осуждением со своего мрачного пьедестала. В бесконечной агонии и вечном одиночестве.</p><p>С тех пор Флэтчер теряет себя. Он собирает крупицы, нет, даже ошметки информации, пытается найти бывших знакомых, может, родных. Флэтчер даже думает о себе как о бессменном, но неизвестном биографе печально известного Рэймонда Смита.</p><p>Сведения появляются фрагментарно. </p><p>Вот бывший одноклассник. Не знает он Рэймонда Смита. Только Гэвина Николсона. Или Николса, он не уверен.</p><p>― Бил его папаша, точно говорю, ― сообщает слегка подпитый одноклассник, имя которого Флэтчер забывает через секунду после того, как тот выходит за дверь. ― Мамку его тоже бил. Все в школе знали, потому что вечно ходил изрезанный, ошпаренный, брюки никогда ни перед кем не снимал. Зато дрался, как одичалый. Один раз даже сломал дебилу какому-то ключицу. Тот все звал его “телкой” или “целкой”, ей богу, уже не помню.</p><p>Флэтчер улыбается да только подливает дешевый бренди. Благодаря этому оборванцу он находит школу. Но у него не получается выследить ни одного учителя, который бы преподавал там во время предположительного обучения Рэя. А большинство учеников либо ничего не помнят, либо в панике сбрасывают звонок, либо убегают прямо по улице, прячутся от него. Флэтчер всего одного одноклассника и смог найти ― просто потому, что тот на много лет уходил в море на промысел. </p><p>Где-то через полгода удается раздобыть старый школьный журнал в закрывающемся архиве города “английская жопа по шоссе хуй ты запомнишь эту цифру”. Обычный городок, тихий. В журнале есть имя некоего Гэвина Николса. Учился он терпимо. Замечаний получал много. Был исключен. История стандартная, скучная, даже пресная.</p><p>С папашей же все оказывается интереснее. Убит примерно в то же время, в которое Гэвина отчислили. Его нашли голого, распятого в ванне с двадцатью ножевыми ранениями. Он кого-то разозлил. Очень разозлил. Только ли побоями?</p><p>В полицейском отчете, который Флэтчер заполучил невероятным сочетанием взятки, вымогательства и жалкой лести, картина вырисовывалась страшная. Пальцы раздроблены тяжелым предметом по типу молотка, ожоги на ногах и бедрах, странгуляционная борозда на шее. Видимо, от ремня. </p><p>Кто-то очень не любил папу.</p><p>Дальше информация находится с трудом. Какие-то обрывки сплетен про мелкого дилера в Бирмингеме. Вроде как был симпатичный, иногда приторговывал телом. Вроде как вляпался в какие-то темные дела с героином. </p><p>― Не знаю, мне кажется, Барри потерял себя, ― качает головой дева с серо-бирюзовыми волосами до жопы, тридцатью проколами на лице и татуировками во всех неположенных для такого дела местах. ― Зря взбесил Уэйда, это наш дилер был. Сдавал нас еще иногда, как шлюх второсортных. Мы были по большей части тоже на игле. Барри, правда, самым чистеньким казался. Вот его папикам отдавали. А потом он отказался, попытался сбежать. Что-то с ним Уэйд сделал. Не уверена что, но оно явно не было похоже на детский утренник с фокусником. А если и с фокусником, то ножи у него оказались большие, а волшебная палочка слишком толстой. Я потом Барри два раза видела. Когда он голый, разорванный и весь перерезанный уползал из той халупы, где мы ширялись. И во второй.</p><p>Дева останавливается и закуривает дешевый косяк. Взгляд у нее больной, ищущий.</p><p>― Вы бы лучше не рыли под него. </p><p>― Он мой знакомый, я не желаю зла, ― улыбается Флэтчер во все зубы. И ведь не врет же.</p><p>― Барри убил Уэйда на глазах нескольких десятков наркош. Вскрыл его армейским ножом. Где только взял. Помню, как везде валялись кишки. И еще Барри отрезал ублюдку член. Я не шучу. Мерзость, но, наверное, заслуженная. Никто его не остановил. Многие хотели бы сделать такое сами, да не могли. А те, кто попытался вмешаться, остались лежать рядышком с Уэйдом. Барри перестрелял их, как мишени на ярмарке. Где только научился.</p><p>Флэтчер уходит со встречи молча. Позже он выясняет, что девушка смогла справиться с героиновой зависимостью лишь потому, что провела в центре реабилитации около пяти лет. И что оплачивал ее лечение некий Р. Браун.</p><p>Мистер Браун всплывает позже. Уже с другими инициалами. Он торговал марихуаной в Ньюкасле. Оттуда же начинается и официальная история Рэймонда Смита. Забавная байка, повествующая, как он подрался с парнями в пабе, где в то время обедал Микки. Ничего интересного. Сплошь ложь и допущения. Но история, имевшая место чуть раньше, намного веселее. Ллойд Браун крышевал десяток проституток на одной из пыльных, почти мертвых улиц Ньюкасла на протяжении года. Все девочки и мальчики его обожали. Он ни к кому не приставал, снабжал всех как мог средствами защиты, отбивал от особо жестоких клиентов. Никогда не работал сам. Много курил и делал лучшие самокрутки в квартале. Почти сказочный герой.</p><p>― Самый роскошный сутенер, что у меня был, ― с усмешкой говорит лощеный эскорт под конец своего рассказа. Не будь Флэтчер на задании, задумался бы об услугах красавца. ― Но ни с кем не трахался. Ни с клиентами, ни с нами, ни с кем-либо еще. Даже обидно. </p><p>― Неудивительно, ― хмыкает Флэтчер и проводит пальцем по краю пузатого бокала. ― Куда он пропал? Я же правильно понимаю, что Ллойд крышевал вас год? </p><p>― Да, верно. А свалил он в Лондон, конечно же. Жалко было, он нас здорово выручал. После его отъезда мы все нашли по сотне фунтов под подушкой. Дальше у кого как сложилось. Мне лично повезло, он оставил мне свои контакты. Ллойд очень заботливый. Немного поехавший и с годами слишком уж зачерствевший, но заботливый. А уж красивый какой, скотина. ― Парень облизывает накрашенные блеском губы и подмигивает. ― Пару месяцев назад с ним встретились. Просил, если его будет искать противного вида дедок, все ему как есть выложить.</p><p>Флэтчер давится коньяком и изумленно смотрит на эскорта из-под сползших на кончик носа очков.</p><p>Рэй тогда, в две тысячи шестнадцатом, звонит буквально через сутки после этой встречи. Вежливо уточняет, не сдох ли там еще Флэтчер. И приказывает больше не разнюхивать.</p><p>― Рэй, дорогуша, я же для себя, ― щебечет в трубку Флэтчер, стараясь казаться как можно более невинным дурачком. ― Увлекся, с кем не бывает, ты же понимаешь.</p><p>― Не понимаю, ― отрезает Рэймонд и на выдохе угрожает: ― Продолжишь, и я выдавлю тебе нахуй глаза. В латексных перчатках, чтобы не дай бог ничего от тебя не подхватить.</p><p>― Я люблю латекс, но предпочитаю использовать его в других целях, ― пытается хохмить Флэтчер и слышит лишь гудки. </p><p>Рэй контролирует все, даже когда кажется, что он не знает буквальным счетом ничего.</p><p>Рэймонд Смит и Микки Пирсон познакомились в Ньюкасле и жили долго и счастливо, торгуя марихуаной, уничтожая целые банды и строя свою империю. Красивая сказка, которую наперебой повторяют и в Бирмингеме, и в Ньюкасле, и в Лондоне. Сопливая, как нос Флэтчера во время весеннего цветения платанов. Микки Пирсон вообще иногда кажется больше фикцией, нежели человеком. И правая рука у него подстать. Вот только про Микки известно столько фактов, что в них легко утонуть. Его жизнь похожа на излишне романтизированную историческую книжку.  </p><p>Проблема как раз в том, что сам Рэймонд Смит ― скорее фигура полулегендарная, как какой-нибудь король Артур. Вроде есть, а вроде нет. Рэймонд Шредингера. Он весь состоит из миллиона разных “но”. Торгует наркотиками, но не сильными. Убивает людей, но по возможности только самых ублюдочных. Работает няней-наседкой для Микки и подружкой для Розалинд, но неизменно отсутствует на всех фотографиях. Преступник, но без судимостей. Молчаливый и дохуя загадочный. </p><p>С него скатываются байки, как вода с тех самых каменных гаргулий, на которых Рэй иногда становится похож. Бесконечный поток одного и того же дерьма утекает по водостокам. Легенда за легендой. </p><p>Китайская мафия заказывает Рэймонда Смита наемникам. Спустя неделю во всех новостях Великобритании репортеры натужно и шокированно рассказывают о зверском двойном убийстве в Лидсе. Новостные каналы старательно заблюривают кадры, но как можно спрятать покрытый ровным слоем крови пол и отрубленные конечности? Чуть позже китайские мафиози лишаются своего главного офиса в Лондоне из-за приезда санэпидемстанции, пожарной инспекции, выявившей с десяток нарушений правил безопасности, и нашествия крыс. Без шуток.</p><p>Знакомый Микки оказывается замешан в коррупционном скандале невиданных масштабов. А через месяц главный свидетель по этому делу со слезами на глазах отказывается от показаний. Остальные семеро свидетелей разбегаются и пропадают. Словно в сериале про криминальные разборки. Когда полиция приходит в Пирсону, тот, сверкая улыбкой, рассказывает, как славно отдыхал на Бали с супругой. Весь злополучный месяц. В конце он пожимает полицейским руки, а Рэймонд Смит всего лишь одним своим видом заставляет инспектора, ведущего дело, споткнуться три раза на ровном месте. Потом тот блюет еще пару минут в переулке, у Флэтчера все записано, все отснято.</p><p>Вряд ли кто-то скажет, что Рэймонд работает безукоризненно. То тут, то там всплывают слухи, разные истории. Но никто не хочет о них говорить, копаться в этом дерьме, думать о Рэймонде Смите больше положенных тридцати секунд. Тех секунд, за которые люди успевают подумать “блядь, пожалуйста, лишь бы он не узнал”. Потому что если он узнает, то проконтролирует и отследит, чтобы положенные полминуты у человека были.</p><p>Флэтчер владеет большим объемом информации, чем многие другие. Эти знания неполные, но они порой душат его, отравляют. Каждый раз при встрече с ним Рэймонд холодно усмехается. Или грозит пальцем, как ребенку. Или просто выгибает бровь дугой. Мол, ну давай, расскажи мне, кто такой Рэймонд Смит.</p><p>Ты чертова гаргулья, Рэй. Пиздецки загадочная и скрытая в тени. Статуя в небе, которую не то что коснуться ― увидеть тяжело. Пробелы в историях, которые Флэтчер раскопал, огромны. Половину информации почти невозможно проверить. Он тратит тонны времени в поисках ответов, но получает лишь все новые и новые вопросы. Меж тем Рэй с каждым годом лишь хорошеет, покупает все более дорогие машины, рубашки, жилеты, запонки, дома, алкоголь. Он матереет, пока Флэтчер скорее увядает.</p><p>Рэю нравится клетка, стейки средней прожарки, набитые по старинке косячки, те самые фифти-фифти, и дорогая техника. Ею Рэймонд с нескрываемой алчностью обставляет дом. Поговаривают, что мистер Смит любит чай и уважает супрематистов. Все остальные факты ― лишь спекуляция и пиздеж. Если бы такой хуйней можно было торговать, Флэтчер бы уже стал миллионером.</p><p>Вкус в музыке? Неизвестно. Состояние его зрения? Неизвестно. Любимый вид отдыха? Неизвестно. Ориентация? Неизвестно, хоть у Флэтчера и есть подозрения. </p><p>Рэй не любит, когда к нему прикасаются. Но сам при необходимости дотрагивается до других людей без промедления. А уж если речь заходит об убийстве, так вообще будто бы с наслаждением. Рэй ненавидит тяжелые наркотики, презирает насильников и с большим уважением обращается с разного рода проститутками. Флэтчер даже узнает, что тот крышует один из борделей Лондона. Самый чистый бордель Лондона, который в кулуарах приводят в пример, когда речь заходит о легализации проституции. </p><p>Каждый такой факт изумителен сам по себе, но не добавляет в копилку ничего. Поэтому, когда начинается презабавная история с Мэттью Бергером, Флэтчер расчехляет свой самый дорогой фотоаппарат, достает старую пишущую машинку и дает себе волю. И наконец приходит к Рэймонду с историей, достойной того, чтобы блядский Смит его наконец выслушал.</p><p>И Рэй правда слушает. Даже вежливо по своим меркам, почти не прерывает, один раз дает полапать. Не особо угрожает, история с трупом не в счет, и подливает дорогущего виски. Лишь потом Флэтчер осознает, что это была игра в поддавки. Его обманули, облапошили, надули. Даже не смешно. Но ожидаемо. Просто Флэтчер старый дурак, который слишком увлекся загадками мироздания. </p><p>В день икс Рэй сверкает как никогда, его лицо чуть не светится от самодовольства, пока он проверяет стейк, и это так чертовски странно. Всегда крайне безэмоциональный, он выглядит как кот, объевшийся сметаны. Это сильно уязвляет. Интересно, каждый мертвец на его счету имел удовольствие лицезреть улыбку  Рэймонда Смита?  </p><p>Но, наверное, самым обидным для Флэтчера становится не запихивание в сундук. Нет, больше всего уязвляет, с какой безмятежностью неизвестный ирландский говнюк устраивается на стуле Рэймода Смита, на лужайке Рэймонда Смита, у барбекю Рэймонда Смита. Ничего не зная о Рэе. Наверняка не зная.</p><p>“А вдруг он знает?” ― бьется заполошная мысль в дальнем закоулке разума, пока Флэтчер убегает от ебучих русских, ебучего ирландца, ебучего Рэймонда Смита. </p><p>Вдруг Рэй поведал ему все тайны, раскрыл душу, вывалил каждый секрет? Вдруг Флэтчеру не дано будет заглянуть в загадочную душу мистера Смита?</p><p>Ну и черт с ним, гаргульи на крышах соборов ему никогда не нравились.</p><p>Какая же жалкая ложь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>